The Reason
by miz
Summary: Songfic.....a OOC take on something spoofy... Reviews and Feedback please.


**Title: The Price  **

**Author: miz**

**E-Mail: anime_skuld@yahoo.com**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the**

series. They're owned by Marvel, so don't send 

lawyers to sue...! Also _The Reason is owned by Celine Dion and _

her company, so that's also not mine. This is only an innocent 

little songfic! 

**Archive: Anime Observatory-My Website **

**Feedback: Please...give feedback... I love any kind of**

fb as long as there's fb...! 

"I'm very proud to present our next performance…our lovely Rouge!" 

announced Cyclopes as everyone in the Mansion started to clap. 

The curtains came up as Marie could feel the butterflies fluttering away 

in her stomach. She gave a small smile to the audience, seeing the 

reassuring familiar faces. For once, she was wearing a short red dress 

and a long sleeved silk shirt with white gloves over her hands. 

Kitty had helped styled her hair so that it was in a sophisticated twist 

bound by sticks. Her white streaks were styled so that it framed her 

right side of the face.       

Despite her nervousness, Marie made a stunning vision that left more 

then a few men in the mansion, drooling… 

Within the corner of the room stood a man. His eyes widen at how much 

skin she was showing, but an appreciative smile came on his face.  

Marie cleared her throat as she said quietly, "Tonight, I shall sing Celine 

Dion's song entitled, _The Reason…For the person this is the dedicated to…know my reason…"_

Everyone started to hoot and clap as the music came on over the makeshift 

stage and Marie opened her mouth and sang in a haunting voice… 

I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in between

Sashaying off to where the man was standing in the corner. She 

moved closer and everyone suddenly figured out who the song was 

dedicated to….

   
_I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you  
  
_

Pointing a gloved finger on the chest of the man, Marie smiled and 

continued to sing…

  
_Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U._

Marie backed off and moved back as the man, dazed at what 

this could mean stalked forward. 

_   
Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you  
  
_

Scott had at the beginning when realizing what this song was meant 

as a love confession, had walked over to the lights and was about to 

hit the lights when Kitty, Jubilee and Jean all tackled him quietly from behind… 

  
_You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason  
  
In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to floor you_

  
The scuffling that ensued distracted some of the people…but it didn't 

distract the singer or her interest as he slowly followed her up on the stage…   

  
_I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
You came out of my dream and made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you  
  
_

Seeing Scott trussed up like an Easter egg, quickly discouraged the ideas of 

Bobby and Remy to even stop what was happening.  

  
_You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason_

  
_In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to floor you  
You are the reason, baby  
  
_

Marie slowly pulled off one of her gloves and dropped it to the ground 

as she with her hand, she slowly touch the man's face.   
  
_You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason _

Nearly everyone in the room had turned speechless as more then 

one's mouth had dropped opened. 

Seeing that he wasn't hurt by her touch…Marie started to laugh as Logan's 

shock suddenly passed and he grabbed her, trapping her within his arms. He 

leaned down and started to kiss her hungrily on the lips as the curtains came down… 

**~ Fin**


End file.
